Battle Of Luna Lobo
� The Battle of Luna Lobo was one of the many battles that took place during the Outer Rim Sieges and among the final conflicts of the Great Civil War It was fought on the planet Luna Lobo, the homeworld of the Loboans and a vital Republic member world, which was being overrun by the Loboans which desired secret hyperspace routes in Wookiee archives that could turn the war in its favor. Pre-battle Luna Lobo was considered a major navigation hub for the southwest quadrant of the galaxy. As such, it was a strategically important system which had long been a target for the Separatist military. Both leaders requested Against their rebellion, but the Loboan pack proved indecisive. Crassus, having become impatient regarding their decision to join the OutLawz, decided to send Romans to "persuade" them. They killed Yenldooshi, who was on a hunt, and King Grakchawwaa decided to oppose the Spartan. The Spartans & Roman race towards Luna Lobo. After a number of probing attacks throughout the war, the Separatists finally decided on a full scale invasion of the city of Kachirho in the Wawaatt Archipelago. This was to serve as a literal beach head into the rest of the forest covered planet. To this end, the Separatists made particular use of the age old hostility between the native Loboans to prepare for their attack. The Banditz already had slave camps on Luna Lobo where they held The Loboans captive. Since it was revealed that Banditz slavers had something that could be seen as a pact with the CIS it was known that Trandoshans might fight for the Separatists in an upcoming battle. Eventually, the Separatists landed a large droid force in secret and prepared for an invasion. A Wookiee woodsmith, Tarkov, on a grantaloupe hunt with his son Jaccoba, discovered the invasion force and warned the nearest township, Kahiyuk. From there, the alarm clarions spread the word of invasion to the other archipelago cities of Warralokk, Grunnrurr, and Rowrakruk. The Loboans prepared for war also. However, while the system was an important strategic location and both sides believed the battle to be straightforward, it was in fact little more than a diversion by Hellblazer. � The battle :"Many ships ring this planet, Master Unduli. Many. Numbers they have, but the Force is with us. A plan I have, but move quickly we must. The enemy marches." :―Leonidas, upon arrival to Luna Lobo :Leonidas and Valens watch as the Banditz invade the planet.The Battle initiated when the OutLawz encountered the Ultranet blockade of Luna Lobo. This blockade was one of the toughest the OutLawz had to break through since and many pilots were lost because of it. Yet, the OutLawz engaged the enemy without a fight, destroying many [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Munificent-class_star_frigate Munificent-class star frigates] and began engaging a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Providence-class_carrier/destroyer Providence-class carrier/destroyers]. They boarded the Destroyer with LAAT/s and stole a secret holocron and received it to the Venator-class Star Destroyer Monitor. Then the Republic entered the surface of Kashyyyk to aid the Wookiees. The Spartan, and therefore easier for orbital insertion considering the lack of blockage from the high canopies of the wroshyr trees. Among these brave Loboans was Yenldooshi, an old friend of a Loboan chieftain, who feared greatly that Luna Lobo would be unable to defend itself against the might of the Loboan pack. Led by Merumeru, Alpha Loboans established positions deep in entrenchments and revetments. These forces, on the ground and in the ornithopters and Wookiee catamarans, included the Alpha Loboans. A team of Aleena scouts led by the Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi was also assembled to deliver intelligence on enemy maneuvers prior to the eruption of the battle on flying Can-cells. The Loboans engage the Banditz forces & then Us.The first of our forces to arrive on Luna Lobo, the Spartans go under the order of King Leonidas, were led by Jedi General Joshua Woods, soon to be followed by Valens and detachments of an unknown unit led by Commander Johnson. Alongside sparse members of their respective clone army divisions, Josh and Valens, as well as the OutLawz led by an elder from the Palsaang tribe, Gumbaeki, infiltrated an encampment of Loboans, using the Ultranet raiding party as an excuse to capture and enslave the Loboans. Destroying the encampment and freeing the hairy simians was a simple matter, but a crab droid ambushed the group shortly afterward and was subsequently destroyed by the Inferno, a ship belonging to the Devaronian smuggler, Vilmarh Grahrk, who'd had previous relationships with General Vos. Vilmarh, or "Villie," alongside his young Wookiee friend, Gumbaeki's grandson, Chak, had apparently recently been smuggling goods to Palsaang. The bandit's true intentions in invading Luna Lobo would soon be revealed when a dying Trandoshan, Karniss, revealed that Ultranet came in search of the hidden Claatuvac hyperspace routes that would give them much strategic advantage, which Quinlan would soon discover fell into the hands of Vilmarh, with some assistance from Chak, whose grandfather was a member of the Claatuvac Guild. Come his arrival through dangerous Kashyyyk orbit (due to surmounting Separatist spaceforces) with an Unknown Chieftain on Luna Lobo, Jedi Master Cin Drallig, who'd maintained good relations with the OutLawz in previous Trandoshan incidents (and earned the title, "Defender of the Home Tree") was informed of these routes, but spoke that he already knew of them and had larger concerns, speaking of focus on the conflict at hand. After receiving a transmission from the Jedi Council concerning Johnson's discovery on Earth, Valens went into battle meditation, and the Roman forces, out on Kachirho's beachfront, engaged the enemy.[14] Master Yoda ordered the defense of Kachirho as the Banditz shield generator was lowered and the enemy forces rushed across the lagoon with haste. Merumeru's Wookiee forces rushed across the beachfront to confront the enemy as more warriors swung from the cliffs along the archipelago to place mines on the combustible droid forces. Meanwhile, clone troopers fired from trenches and clone sharpshooters sniped out enemies from along Tree Kachirho. On the vehicle front, Wookiee Oevvaor jet catamarans were aided by Juggernauts, AT-AP and AT-RT walkers and other assault vehicles. They faced enormous opposition from Separatist NR-N99 droid tanks, DSD1 dwarf spider droids and Heavy Missile Platforms.[14] The OutLawz/Loboans/Banditz forces prepare for battle. Joshua's battle plan :"This is it, men. We have to hold this beach head until reinforcements arrive. No retreats. No excuses." :― Command issued to all OutLawz, at the start of the battle. The job of the Elitez and detachments of the Romans, supported by The Spartans, was to fight on the beachfront defending the sea wall and to hold the line until Ultranet forces were fully committed. When this occurred, Valens gave the word to Master Kenobi to charge on the left flank of the Machine army. Simultaneously, Quinlan Vos, along side Chewbacca and Tarfful, was sent across the lagoon to lead an attack on approaching Separatist forces, but Villie still felt it necessary to join in on the action, a decision that led to the ultimate destruction of the Inferno by an enemy gunship. Vos, and the surviving Villie and Chak were immediately sent to a Juggernaut for recuperation. � Beaten back Loboans defend their homeworld from invading forces from the Banditz.:"The boys have started up their main power generators." "Then now, the time is, general." :―Roman general Crassus and Valens As the spartans forces were being beaten back on several fronts, the massive blockade of Trade Federation cruisers surrounded the planet and blocked any reinforcements attempting to relieve the beleaguered garrison on the planet. So, the pilots of the romans were dispatched to cut a path through the fleet. Destroying the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Munificent-class_star_frigate Munificent-class star frigate] defenses, the fleet focused all firepower on the nearest [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Providence-class_carrier/destroyer Providence-class carrier/destroyer]. Using a high-altitude LAAT gunship, a squad of jedi formed a boarding party and sabotaged the inside of the ship, destroying the command bridge, life-support, and engines. They came across a battle-plan holocron, which contained the Bandit's strategies for the ground battle, and delivered it safely back to their Star Destroyer. With a path cut through the blockade, the 501st touched down on the planet and allowed more reinforcements to support our Elitez. The Spartans fire down on the advancing Loboan pack.:"Fall back behind the seawall. We must protect the base!" :―An unknown soldier (possibly a Spartan General) during the battle. The battle seemed to go back and forth until, despite the best efforts of the combined Wookiee/Republic defense, Kachirho became in danger of being overrun by the Separatists. The OutLawz had been beaten back by Loboan Packs, which were advancing on the Kachirho seawall and attempting to destroy a crucial oil refinery. Atop the seawall were two concussion turrets and multiple Clone Troopers, all of which were defending the seawall. Few attempts from the Ultranet to destroy the seawall were made from the Wookiee refinery, and eventually the tide of the battle turned in favor of the Republic. The best efforts of Engineers and TX-130S fighter tanks managed to keep the sea wall intact until General Crassus could arrive to push the Loboans back. With the foiling of this crucial mission, the droid army began to retreat from the refinery. The main battle would have continued for weeks if not for the deactivation of the droids. � Aftermath :"We left as heroes. Years later, we'd return, as conquerors." :―Returned Soldier As the Roman forces that came to defend the planet from the invaders became the invaders and executed their commanders in cold blood, the Battle of Luna Lobo was over. However, the Banditz were able to break their lines for a second, because of the confusion of The Excution Riots. Reinforcements were able to push them back. At that point, an AT-RT patrol squad patrolling Kachirho and the commando Triton Squad began killing fugitive Loboans throughout the Wastelands. The Republic forces pulled out of the system soon after the deactivation of the Machines, allowing the Robots to begin salvaging the masses of wrecked military hardware that the battle had left strewn across their world. Ironically, the Robots would put this equipment to good use against Rising forces in the later battle. This 'Battle is also '''was a conflict between the Loboans and the Banditz & OutLawz led by 2 Rival Leaders. It occurred after he tracked a group of surviving Jedi to the Loboan homeworld of Luna Lobo. It was during this crisis that Leonidas made a deal with Joshua Woods to Defend Luna Lobo to help the OutLawz. The battle itself was also seen as an early, but by no means the last, demonstration to the galaxy of how the Bronox OutLawz would respond to internal dissent. Contents hide*1 Prelude *2 The battle **2.1 Confronting the Jedi **2.2 Shryne vs. Vader **2.3 Daring escape *3 Aftermath *4 Participants **4.1 Imperial **4.2 Anti-Imperial *5 Appearances *6 Sources |} Prelude Following the The Final devastation of Order 66, Jedi Padawan and survivor Olee Starstone began looking for any Jedi survivors. One destination she investigated was Kashyyyk, where Masters Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Quinlan Vos had been stationed when Order 66 was carried out. She arrived on the planet along with several other Jedi survivors—Siadem Forte, Deran Nalual, Klossi Anno, Iwo Kulka, Jambe Lu, and Nam Poorf, as well as the slicer Filli Bitters. After meeting with Tarfful and Chewbacca, the Jedi learned of Yoda's survival. The Wookiees offered the band of Jedi safe harbor on Kashyyyk, but the meeting was interrupted by the arrival of a CR25 troop carrier at Kachirho. Not long after the Jedi’s arrival, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader had arrived in the Kashyyyk system, along with the ''Imperator-class Star Destroyer Exactor, where it joined Wilhuff Tarkin and the Executrix. The two plotted their attack on Kashyyyk—Vader interested in hunting down and destroying the fugitive Jedi, Tarkin interested in enslaving the Wookiees for use in the construction of the first Death Star. At around this time, the night before the main Imperial attack, Tarkin dispatched a platoon of stormtroopers under Captain Janzor to act as a distraction. Although all but three would be killed, due to a combination of a crash, unforeseen hostile fauna, and underestimating the Wookiees, they managed to distract the Wookiee forces long enough for the main Imperial thrust to conquer an entire continent. Although the fleet commanders were eager to bombard the planet, Vader overruled them, ordering a direct assault on several cities including Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti, and Chenachochan. The battle At Kachirho, the landed Imperial troops ordered the Wookiees to hand over the fugitive Jedi, but the enraged Wookiees attacked the troops, and Starstone and her Jedi soon joined the battle. As more Imperial forces landed, the Wookiee warriors and the Jedi covered the evacuation of Kachirho, as countless Wookiees fled the Imperial troopers, fleeing from enslavement. Imperial landers and gunships were engaged by Oevvaor jet catamarans, retrofitted with rocket launchers and other high-end military hardware, salvaged by the Wookiees from the remains of the earlier Battle of Kashyyyk. Realizing that the Empire was attacking indiscriminantly, many traders and merchants onworld began to evacuate Wookiee families while others used their craft's concealed weapons to engage various imperial transports. By this time, all of the troopers of the first wave were dead A local hour after the attack had started, Lord Vader flew a Theta-class T-2c shuttle down to Kachirho, in an attempt to hunt the Jedi down. He was accompanied by Commander Appo and a squad of troops, but met heavy anti-air fire on his way down. Around the planet, the Imperial incursions were being repulsed by fierce Wookiee warriors, and an alarming number of Imperial troops were being lost in the assaults. Following Appo's advice, Vader acceded the fleet commanders the permission to begin orbital bombardment, warning them to save Kachirho for last. Landing on a platform high up in Kachirho, Vader and his cadre of Stormtroopers disembarked and began fighting their way through the Wookiee warriors. Confronting the Jedi In order to prevent further Wookiee casualties, the Jedi revealed themselves. Olee Starstone had since broken off from Roan Shryne, who had since joined the Drunk Dancer, now leading a group of surviving Jedi they had located. Vader ordered the Stormtroopers to stay on the Wookiees, leaving the Jedi to him. Siadem Forte and Iwo Kulka quickly attacked Vader, attempting to unbalance him by using radically different lightsaber forms. However, Vader easily held them off, utilizing a combination of precision bladework and swift power attacks to put an end to their fancy twirling, putting his superior height and strength to good use to disrupt their momentum and sending them reeling. Vader decapitated the two Jedi, and quickly disabled Jambe Lu, Nam Poorf and Klossi Anno. Olee Starstone was suddenly alone against the Sith Lord. Starstone attempted to bring down Vader with a sudden offensive flurry, but realized that Vader was only allowing her to vent. Breaking off to reassess her strategy, she unwittingly allowed Vader to seize the offense. However, before he could finish Starstone, Vader's Stormtroopers were suddenly gunned down by a smuggler vessel that just appeared. Roan Shryne leapt off the Drunk Dancer, summoning Siadem Forte's lightsaber to his hand and killing Appo. Confronting Vader, Shryne provided Starstone and the other surviving Jedi with a chance to escape. Oldak vs. Valens As the two fought, Oldak managed to hold his own against Valens' relentless assault, actually scoring several hits. However, their battle was interrupted by the Imperial orbital bombardment. As Oldak and Valens fought, the main battle began to drift east of the city, moving closer to the lake, as Imperial gunships and artillery drove the Loboans down out of the city and towards the ground. Heading to the main Kachirho landing platform, Archyr and Starstone loaded their drop ship and transport with attacking Loboans, including The Banditz. Abruptly, the Imperial gunships began to break off from Kachirho, as the orbiting Star Destroyers began their orbital bombardment. Shryne and Vader’s duel was interrupted by the strike, and the two moved inside one of the great wroshyr trees. Though they both survived, Vader's shuttle was destroyed by the flak. As they resumed their combat, Shryne deduced the weakness of Vader's suit to be the chest-mounted control-panel. His attempts to attack the panel forced Vader to adopt a defensive fighting method that left his limbs open, ultimately prompting him to resort to a telekinetic assault. Tearing apart the wooden ramps and platforms within Kachirho, Vader flung the debris at the hapless Jedi, battering him and knocking him off the platform on which they fought. Fallen to a floor below, Shryne lay critically injured. Assured that Shryne was going to die anyway, Valens chose not to strike down the Jedi, instead revealing his true identity to the man—Anakin Skywalker, who was later redeemed by his son Luke Skywalker during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. As Oldak died, Victory-class Star Destroyers began to descend into atmosphere, completing the conquest of Luna Lobo. Approximately two hundred thousand Loboans, including Banditz, were Killed and dead & the loboans survied on the Archipelago Pillars. Daring escape Meanwhile, escaping Kashyyyk, Starstone and the surviving Jedi rendezvoused with Jula Shryne's Drunk Dancer in orbit, where they learned that a Detainer CC-2200 Interdictor Cruiser was stationed over Kachirho, preventing any ships from escaping into hyperspace from that city. Undaunted, Starstone and Bitters hatched a plan to destroy it in order to escape. With the help of Chewbacca, Archyr, Cudgel, and the rescued Wookiees, the pair managed to reactivate a damaged Recusant-class light destroyer, a Separatist ship left over from the earlier battle weeks ago. They tasked the droid-controlled destroyer to ram the Interdictor, destroying the ship and giving the transports trapped in orbit about Kashyyyk a chance to escape. Enraged at this, Lord Vader ordered a full orbital bombardment of the planet. Aftermath Tarkin would later relate to Palpatine that the planet suffered much more damage than one would have expected, especially given the resources under Vader’s command. Nonetheless, Kashyyyk had been claimed by the Empire, and Tarkin—perhaps aided by Trandoshan slavers which descended onto the world in masses following the battle—had gained a valuable new source of slave labor for the Death Star project. Following the battle, half of the Delegation of 2000 removed their signatures from the Petition of 2000, afraid to continue challenging Palpatine. � Category:Story Arcs